


You Should Know Better

by lmirandas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A whole lot of puppies, Birthday Presents, Clueless Mycroft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmirandas/pseuds/lmirandas
Summary: Mycroft goes a little overboard while planning a birthday present for a friend. Greg just hopes he can convince him of doing otherwise.





	You Should Know Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrynTWedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/gifts).



> This is a little 221B story for my darling Dragon Brother on his birthday. You bring so much joy my darling, I hope it is a great one.

"I honestly think this is too much darlin'."  
"You think he is going to hate it, don't you."  
"No, no, it's not that. I'm not sure about logistics on this one, love."  
"It's his birthday. He worked very hard as a liaison on the Melbourne incident. He saved your life and mine."  
"I know how important he is love, you don't have to convince me of _that_. But what is he going to do with them? Have you thought about food, vet expenses and all of that?"  
"Taken care of. For life."  
"Still, I think you should consult him first Mycroft."  
"It would ruin the surprise. Honestly, Gregory, you are supposed to be the one with more social awareness. You should know better."

Greg sighed as he looked at the twelve beautiful, blue-eyed puppies. Their fur varied from a russet red to dark grey and snowy white. How did Mycroft acquire not one, but two, litters of prize-winning Huskies, he didn't want to ask. The puppies were rambunctious, as puppies usually are, especially in large quantities. They were checking the other litter with joy, playing and jumping. But he could imagine their shy, always polite friend overwhelmed by so many little ones to care about. Mycroft was a genius, yes, but sometimes, especially with personal issues, Greg definitely did know better.


End file.
